Clear Control
by Hkari Ai
Summary: Yuuki Kasai, a girl that always hangs out with Natsume and Ruka but she's not like them. She smiles with everyone but unlike her friends, her mask does not betray her. A mysterious girl with an unusual alice. Find how they met, became friends and what the future holds for her and her companions. [OC-Centric, short and please NO FLAMES, This is just a trial]


Hallo~~ ಥ_ಥ I'm really nervous about posting this because it's just a short one chapter and I kinda just played with this one. It's an OC-centric story, it also follows the anime but there will be some events that is not included in the real G.A. Please be nice. This is just a trial chapter one to see if I could post a second chapter or completely change the story (￣◇￣;). The other one is a bit similar to this one, I haven't started that one yet but I'll try to do so. The other story will have the same character and pairing but just a bit different on how they will meet (not really).

So once again, please NO flames. This is just a trial, oh and if I have grammatical errors please point them out in a mellow way XD, If you have suggestions you can PM me ಥ_ಥ

P.s This chapter is really random

* * *

** Gakuen Alice WIP: Chapter One**

"Natsume! Natsume! Natsume, you idiot! How dare you run off like that!" A girl with peach colored hair and golden eyes burning with worry and anger, ran through the hallways of Gakuen Alice. 'And how dare he get Ruka on his side.' She looked through a window that has a good view of the gate, she spotted Natsume being carried by Narumi-sensei accompanied by a brunette.

The girl's golden orbs sparkled. 'Kakoi! A new student!' She thought completely forgetting about her escaping friend. Her peach hair bounced as she skipped to the room where, she's guessing, Narumi-sensei would lay down Natsume.

* * *

Yuuki gasped for breath, she came all the way from the other side of the building and her previous activity before, finding Natsume required a lot of running. She stopped in front of the cherry wood door to catch her breath, fixing her appearance before knocking lightly on the door and opening it.

"Ano, Narumi-sensei, are you here?" The said girl peeked inside the room. Her Golden eyes widened at the scene she encountered.

'Natsume...Natsume's...he's...Straddling a girl!' A flash background appeared on her back

"Ah! Yuuki." Natsume recognizing her presence but still didn't move a single inch. Yuuki snapped out of her state of shock and went over to Natsume.

"Oi! Natsume. What do you think you're doing? Attacking a girl like that," Yuuki's eyes boring a hole through Natsume's hand that was holding the brunette's hair, she knew what it meant.  
"You even tried to threaten her." She was now emitting a deadly aura, her voice dripping with venom. Yuuki saw the brunette under his grasp squirm but before she could help the unknown girl. A blonde boy came crashing through the window.

"Oi. Ruka. You came in late." Natsume told the boy, Ruka, nonchalantly as if it happens every day. Yuuki scoffed at the thought, it does happen every day, well almost every day.  
"Well, whose fault do you think it is?" Ruka replied as he brushes of the remaining glass shards and standing up. Narumi suddenly opened the door.

"Mikan? Mikan!" The brunette was crying when she moved was free from Natsume's grasp and fled to Narumi-sensei's arms. Natsume then, grabbed Yuuki's waist and followed Ruka through the window.

The peach haired girl suddenly realizes "Ne, Natsume, What's that in your hand?" She looked at the white piece of cloth in Natsume's hand ,then looked back at the brunette which she assumed was 'Mikan'. Yuuki looked back and forth from the piece of cloth to the brunette…at that very moment they were all thinking of the same thing

'Polka dots'

* * *

Yuuki, Natsume and Ruka were now air borne thanks to Ruka's giant eagle.

"Seesh! Natsume you shouldn't have teased her like that!" Yuuki fumed as they flew out of sight. Natsume just let out a 'tch' under his breath. She just shook her head as they land. Ruka left to return the giant eagle to its cage.

Yuuki's P.O.V

I just sighed 'Really…that Natsume, he just doesn't get it' I looked at the sky 'I wonder what's that new girl's Alice is?'

I'm feeling really tired now, I guess running a lot does that to you.

"Hey, I'm going to go back. I'm tired" I said to Ruka and Natsume. They both nodded. I made my way to the girl's dorm and went to my room just a few blocks away from 'Hotaru Imai'

'That girl is a total Kuudere.' I thought 'Though, She also might be a dandere?' I shook my head. Thinking about Imai-san doesn't really help lessen my grogginess. I slipped off my uniform and changed into something comfortable, just a loose blue shirt and a white short. Laying my head on my light blue pillow and covering myself with the blanket of the same shade. I thought about my introduction tomorrow for the new student before I fell asleep. 'If she's with Narumi-sensei, she'll definitely be in Class B'

'Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm 'Yuuki Kasai. Let's get along well, my alice is-' I then drifted into Ruka La - Uh..I mean, dreamland. Yeah, that's right, dreamland.

* * *

Yes. I am fully aware that her name contradicts XD Yuki=Snow/Kasai= Fire  
Please R&R! (￣▽￣)ノ

For those who are aware of **God Eater Burst**, please read my story :) **_"Where's my present" & "Why Am I Useless"_**

I'm sorry if this sucks and you cannot follow the flow XD and also about this being fast-paced m(_ _)m

If you're too lazy to give a proper review you can just rate this from 1-10 or Good to Sucks XD (one being the lowest, ten being the highest)

I thank you for wasting your time to read my trial chapter,

( ∙_∙)⌐■-■

**You're Awesome for doing that!**


End file.
